After Horror-Scope
by Zoryan El Muerto
Summary: A week after Lincoln's visit, Ronnie Anne has a video chat with Lincoln. During which she confronts her thoughts to the prediction from Ernesto and the day she and Lincoln spent together, how maybe he wasn't as far off as she'd want to believe. First fic to the Loud House spinoff: Casagrandes. Leave a fav, follow, and review for more content.


**After seeing the new Casagrandes episode, I can sense there was some major tension in the Roncoln universe. I just know that these two are made for each other, no matter how much the writers put in front of their love. After all, seeing her flustered has got to be some signs that she may still have feelings for him. So here's a little continuation of mine of Horror-Scope, and a little insight of how she may have felt during the whole ordeal. **

(A week after Lincoln's visit)

"So, how did the talent show go?" Ronnie Anne asked as she was face-timing her long-distance friend Lincoln. Just seven days ago she thought he was going to propose to her and confess his love to her, that's the last time she takes a cheesy fortune-teller program seriously. But thankfully it was all just so he can practice his magic act on her and her family, she was so relieved.

Yet she had this lingering feeling of disappointment, that a part of her had wanted to believe Ernesto was right about her finding love in Lincoln and not some species of birds.

"It went great, I did a one-up from that ring trick I showed your family and I got first place." Lincoln said as he pulled a giant gold trophy out of his magician hat.

"Woah, how'd that huge thing fit in that tiny hat?" she asked.

"Oh my dear Ronalda, a good magician never reveals their secrets." he told her with a firm finger wagging, though the way he said 'My dear Ronalda' made her slightly flinch. "But hey, if you want I could show you more tricks the next time I visit you. There are these new tricks at the magic shop here in Royal Woods, and they require two people. If I go pro I could use a lovely assistant, and I think you'd be perfect for it."

'He thinks I'm lovely?' she shook her thoughts before replying, "Oh, me? Why I'm sure you have someone else to fill that role, like maybe that Stella girl you told me about?" she wondered with the ever so slightest hint of jealous rage.

She saw him sigh, "No, magic's not really her thing. Besides, I think Rochelle would love to see her mommy and daddy in action." Lincoln said as he held up an egg with a drawn on smile.

'I still can't believe he kept that thing after 2 seasons, its probably gone bad by now. Though it still a really sweet gesture-wait what?' "Oooo, I don't know."

_"Oh pwease momma?" _Rochelle, AKA Lincoln in a little girl voice, said _"We never spend any qwuawidy time togetha. It would mean eveweething to see you and papa do magic togethew." _

Ronnie Anne let out an amused snicker at the scene, but she did find it very cute. So she decided to humor Lincoln, "Okay, honey. Next time you daddy visit, I'll help him with his magic. But only if you eat your veggies, and do your homework sweetie."

_"YAAAAAAAY! You're the best mommy in the world! Wuv you!" _Lincoln gave her a smile, "That was really nice of you Ronnie Anne, I think you'll make a really great mom one day."

Ronnie Anne had to inconspicuously pinch her thigh to keep from blushing, the thoughts of Ernesto and Abuela spouting their cryptic messages of love coming back. She quickly looked away, "Uh, whatever." she said with a little bit of nervousness.

Lincoln put Rochelle down before facing her, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh?"

Lincoln gave her a concerned look, he saw her light arm movement having mastered the art of deception and clever stress concealing "You seem kind of jumpy, kind of like when we went to that restaurant and before I pulled out that ring. What's up with that?"

Ronnie Anne let out a gulp, how much has changed since she's met him. At some point he was just another fly on the windshield of her life, but now she's getting flustered over his gaze upon her. Back then her heart raced whenever she saw him in the hallway, but she was too embarrassed about these feelings she resorted to pulling mean pranks on him. When they became friends and started to hang out more those feelings were getting much easier to deal with till she became complacent about being good friends with him.

But his visit, bringing they're egg straight-A student, spending that time with him, it all just made all those feelings she's buried deep within herself rise back up. It made her realize just what she liked and learned to love about him. His warm smile, his infectious laugh, his geeky-charming personality, his care for others, his ability to plan on the fly, his kept together white hair with that cute little tuff that sticks up on the left side of his head, his bucked tooth with the little chip in it, his cute freckled face, his status as a main character.

That whole Ernesto-stuff was all bologna, but she knew that he wasn't responsible for how she felt about the white-haired brother of ten sisters. She let out a sigh before facing Lincoln, "Link, promise me something." he looked confused before she elaborated. "Promise that no matter what I say here, that this wont ruin our friendship in any way."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow before holding up Rochelle the Egg again, "I swear on our daughter's place on the honor roll."

She groaned, before taking a deep breath. She knew she was about to throw the biggest hail marry of her life, not even Ernesto himself can predict what will happen after this. "Look, before you came. I saw this fortune reading show my abuella watches, you know how she is about the mystic arts and superstitions?"

"Yeah, Lynn is the same when it comes to her rituals before and during sports games. Though she has tuned down after the whole 'bad luck' debacle." Lincoln said with a shiver.

"Well, this one reader Ernesto made a prediction about fire signs. Which is where my birthday lands in, and..." she looked away from the screen, Lincoln can see she was feeling trouble over this.

Lincoln leaned into the screen, "It's okay, Ron. Just tell me." he urged with encouragement.

She puffed through her nostrils before turning to face his face on a tiny screen, "He said that fire signs...…. would...…."

"Would what?"

"...….. find love."

"...…."

"...…."

"...…."

"...….. Oh, and what does this have to do with me?" Lincoln asked, she just gave him a pair of narrowed eyes that said 'Think it through dummy'. It took him a little while but he was starting to get the picture, and it left him speechless with a redness spreading across his face "Whaaaaat?" Ronnie Anne turned her back to him and got into a fetal position. "You..."

"Everything that happened when you came to the city, I kept thinking that you were gonna confess to me that you love me! I mean you got on one knee and pulled out a ring for Christ sake! If that's not any indication, then I don't know what is!" she exclaimed.

He thought about it and realized, "Oh okay, now I see it."

"Which is why I kept trying all day to ruin the possibly romantic mood, by bringing my city friend Sid and my abuello. But when you said you had this friend who liked this girl long distant and that suit you wore and everything else... it just..." she went silent after that.

"Just what?" Lincoln asked worriedly.

"It...… just...…. it just made me... made me remember everything I did to you, and how poorly I treated you the first few months I knew you." she confessed. "Those feelings I had, the ones I had kept buried after 3 seasons and into my own spin-off. They all just came back, and with it all the horrible things I did to you back then." her eyes started to water as flashbacks of the times she treated him like dirt. "How I was before, I hated past self. Because of you I have grown so much, and I feel that if I give into my thoughts and desires that...… that I would go back to what I was before. I don't want to hurt you again."

Lincoln listened to every word she had to say, his sisters told him long ago that she tormented him because she loved him. He didn't really believed it at first but he was surprised, and maybe he had developed some strong affections as he helped her become the woman she is today. Seeing her grow from a brutish side-character to the nice and fun loving main character of her own cartoon, he's proud of what she's become. He's had crushes come and go, but somehow he always comes back to the hermana of his sister's boyfriend.

He gently touched the screen, "Ronnie Anne, look at me." she hesitated but faced him, he saw some tears coming down. If they weren't talking through face-chat he'd wipe them off like in a cheesy rom-com, "I've seen a lot of character development during my show, but the one I'm most proud of is you. I know you wouldn't use your brutish nature to harm anyone unless they deserve it."

"But I still pick on you."

"Look I'll be the first to admit you weren't the most easiest to get along with, but after some time I learned that you're actually really fin to have around." he admitted. "You've had this tough girl rep going on, but sometimes the toughest thing I person can do is admit their vulnerability. And this proves that you are the toughest girl in the world, don't tell Lynn though."

Ronnie Anne let out a wobbly smile from his words.

Lincoln then looked down, "You know why I kept our egg baby?" he turned towards the little egg, which resting on a tiny pillow facing a propped up tiny text book. "Because when I think back to our time during that project...…" he faced her again, "I see just how great our family will be."

Ronnie Anne's face blushed so red it can be mistaken for a two stacked tomatoes, "What are you saying?" Lincoln just gave her a coy smile, before signing off. "HEY!" she exclaimed at the tease he made before slamming her lap top shut, "Jerk!" she huffed, "But you're the jerk that has long stolen my heart." she then clenched her chest, "GAH! So cheesy!"

She put the laptop atop her mini-fridge and laid down on her bed, thinking to how she was gonna get Lincoln back for logging off on her. "You know, I'm not usually one for fate and destiny. But maybe this one time, I'll give destiny her due." she said to the reader, she then glared "But tell Abuella that and I will break your face!" she then got a text, "Oh it's Sid, she needs my help getting the TV remote out of a baby hippo her mom brought home. Smell you later guys." she said before going to open the door, when she did her entire family fell through the doorframe.

"What the? Were you guys spying on me again?!" Ronnie Anne exclaimed.

"Nooooooooooooo." Frida said.

"We're just... uhhhh" Hector let out before CJ said.

"Looking for my contact!" he lied before looking down, "Oh there it is." he bent over and picked up an invisible contact lens "I better go wash this off." he said before running, the family followed suit.

Ronnie Anne sighed, "Geez, is this how Lincoln feels?" she asked the readers before the screen went dark.


End file.
